


Push and Pull

by YourMonarch



Series: Playtime! [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blood, Broken Bones, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay, Spit Kink, kinda lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: "You should just keep your mouth closed if you're not using it to make me cum."Jack is tied up, bloody and bruised. He's at Rhys' mercy for the night.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Playtime! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/465001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent smut I wrote at 7am while listening to Dethklok... I really just wanted to write something with the push and pull (haha) of Jack and Rhys' relationship, so here we are! Dom Jack getting the shit beaten out of him by sub Rhys.
> 
> Also! Everything that happens in this fic is consensual, but who is really counting when it comes to Handsome Jack's relationships, honestly?

Hot rivulets of blood were pouring out of Jack's nose as he got his boyfriend's cock violently shoved into the back of his throat. That, paired with the coagulating blood that clogged his only breathing passage, made him wretch against the length of Rhys' dick. The kid wasn't big, but _fuck,_ a bleeding nose made this whole blowjob thing a lot harder. When he let out a nasty and wet gag against the cock on his tongue, he received a stinging slap to the side of his face, narrowly missing a nail that threatened to scratch his eye in the process.

He would've held out his hands to stop the harsh swat to his face, but they were currently tied behind his back. The bindings weren’t tight enough that he couldn't escape, but he would definitely have to use some minimal force to free himself. They were just playing, after all, in their own fucked up way.

"You can't do anything right, Daddy!" Rhys drops to his knees with a careless thud in front of the bloody older man, actually having the audacity to look appalled after he slapped the living shit out of Jack just seconds prior. "I think you should learn how to use your loud mouth properly. You use it so much, but you don't know how to suck on my cock the way I like it," He pants, climbing onto Jack's fully clothed lap and grabbing his angular jaw. Jack's mask was off, so he could receive the impact of Rhys' abuse loud and clear, but he stayed completely dressed, so he couldn't receive an ounce of pleasure anywhere else. Rhys, on the other hand, was completely naked and blushing all over, save for the little black tutu hanging on his hips - which did nothing to cover his bobbing dick.

After having three needy, mechanical fingers shoved into his mouth, Jack felt his lower jaw getting held open. He could only watch and brace himself for the throat-fucking of a lifetime when Rhys slipped his opposite hand into his open mouth. He felt those soft, manicured fingers press into his flexing throat, sadistically rubbing at his soft palate to force more violent gags from him. Rhys starts thrusting his slender digits in and out, in and out, brutally jabbing his fingertips into his Dom’s uvula. "Daddy makes me suck his big, fat dick every single day, but he can't suck mine like a good boy without gagging like a stupid baby?" Rhys' voice is wavering, flickering between normal arousal and that high-pitched tone he got in subspace. Jack winced to keep himself from gagging again, keeping his throat open as best as he could for those impatient fingers until Rhys had his fill. It felt like the torture went on for hours, even though it was only a short sixty seconds in reality.

When the boy was finally done, he pulled out his soaking wet fingers and wiped them across the man’s face disrespectfully, then gripped Jack's jaw and kissed him hard. "How much do you love me, Daddy?" The sub asked, mind bouncing back and forth between erotic thoughts as he started to hump against the bulge in Jack's pants. His bare, flushed pink cock was leaking so much over the rough material. Rhys held onto those bruised cheeks as Jack finally muttered a response with a voice that sounded utterly fucked raw.

"I love you so fuckin' much, Baby, more than words can even describe," he growls deep in his throat, hungrily kissing back at his boyfriend as the blood from his nose stained the kisses he left on Rhys' face. "I'll do anything to make my Rhysie feel like the most special little boy in the entire fucking _galaxy,"_ He moans, starting to grind back at the weight on his lap. Just as he started to chase at his own pleasure, though, Rhys smacks him again. This time, there's a bleeding cut left in its wake.

"Well you don't make me feel special when you only care about rubbing your dummy dick and you don't even pay attention to me!" Rhys whines loudly, looking at his Dom with the most genuinely doe-like pout in the world. _This kid is so far gone,_ Jack thinks with a laugh as he watches the younger one lay on his back. Rhys holds his bare legs up against his chest and spreads his thighs apart, exposing his well-fucked asshole. "Lick me," He whimpers and presses two fingers into his entrance. He'd been fingered by Jack only an hour before all of this went down. And obeying like the good partner he was, Jack carefully lowered himself down with all the balance he could without the use of his hands, then shoved his face between those delicious legs.

He opens his mouth up wide and starts with a firm drag of his tongue up Rhys' entire perineum, making the waxed space between his asshole _all the way_ _up_ to his tight balls dripping wet with saliva. He gets a pair of wickedly thick thighs wrapped around his head as a reward, and Rhys sends a needy thrust bucking into Jack’s face, which smothers him momentarily. Jack nips at the tender skin of Rhys' foreskin to remind the boy that he still had a pair of fucking _lungs_ to worry about. Without another fuss, his baby spread his legs again to let the older man get a breath, then used his fingers to stretch apart his hole. "Hurry up!"

Jack didn't have to be told twice. With the taste of his own blood on his tongue, he began sucking at Rhys' slutty entrance. Sucking turned into licking, licking turned into fucking. While he may not be good at giving head with a busted nose, he could still eat ass like a champ. With his tongue at least an inch and a half deep inside the hottest ass on Helios, Jack felt a pair of hands ripping out his hair. Literally. _"Yeah, Daddy, keep going,"_ Rhys cries as his needy hands tear out several strands of the older man's dark brown hair, _"Fuck me."_

And fuck Jack did, getting spit and blood and thick globs of Rhys' precum all mixed in with the taste of his baby's precious ass. It was only a matter of minutes before Rhys was coming undone at the mercy of Jack's mouth. Big, overstimulated tears slide down his cheeks as his cock shoots thick, sticky seed into his Dom's hair. Jack was getting lost in the sensation, groaning and working his filthy tongue until Rhys forcibly shoved his head back. Finally Jack sat up and moaned at the sight of Rhys below him - his frilly skirt flipped up, cock softening and laying spent against his belly, his face teetering between wanting all of the hugs and kisses in the world versus wanting to keep fucking with Jack's body until it was a vulgar mess. With his next move, it seemed like he chose the latter.

Rhys, in all of his lust-induced glory, sat up and began crawling toward Jack with a spark in his eye. This kid had stamina like no other - he'd be back to fully hard in just a few minutes. But for now? He would play until he was ready to shove his cock down Jack's throat again.

"What are you lookin' at, Sweetheart? You finally gonna let Daddy get his cock a little wet?" Jack chuckles when Rhys splays his dainty hands over the crotch of his pants and begins unbuttoning them as slow as could be. "I've been a good boy, right, Baby? Ate your pussy real good…" His voice trails into a deep whisper when Rhys finally pulls his dick out of his pants, carelessly catching his aching tip against the zipper of his jeans. Jack was hard as a rock and thin trails of precum had already seeped down his shaft.

Rhys, being uncharacteristically quiet, simply let his tongue lap up the musky flavor before sinking his lips all the way down to the base of the throbbing length. He kept his pretty mismatched eyes locked on the older man when he swallowed down the entire throbbing length, just like he'd been trained to since the beginning of their relationship. Jack's face split into a lazy, carnal grin and began rolling his hips up, thrusting rather aggressively, even without being able to pin Rhys' head down with his hands. "That's it, Pumpkin, just how Daddy taught you," He moans, letting his head dip back as he gets his cock sucked so nicely. His eyes close. "What a _good boy_ you are, Rhysie, my little-"

All of a sudden there's a shooting pain at the base of his dick and Jack darts his eyes down to see Rhys, his most innocent Rhys, biting around his dick. Y'know, normally he'd like that, a little scratch here and there. Well, this wasn't _like_ normal. This was a whole fucking mouthful of teeth clamped around his cock.

 _"Jesus fuckin' Christ!"_ Jack yelps loudly and sends a firm kick to Rhys' slender side. "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?!" He shouts, baring his teeth and spitting at the other. A glob of saliva lands on Rhys' cheek and the boy looks like he's about to go absolutely feral.

Leaping up from his spot between Jack's legs, he grabs onto the man's shoulders and shoves him onto the floor. "Don't spit on me!" He yells and positions the older man so he's on his back, then sets himself down on Jack's broad chest with a heavy thud, promptly knocking all of the air out of him.

"I'm doing what I want because Daddy said he'd do anything to make me feel special," He whines, holding onto Jack’s hair with his cybernetic hand while his authentic hand gets to work. He smacks his boyfriend's cheek and watches as Jack tries to bite at him. He doesn't try too hard, though, as there's a bloody smile stretched across his face. He slaps him again, this time on the other cheek and watches as Jack's head gets swiveled back and forth with the impact. Yet another smack is delivered and Rhys is sure to use his nails this time. He can hear Jack making muffled sounds of pleasure below him, can feel the man's hips behind bucking up into nothing. He was enjoying this so much, just like the sick old man he was.

Rhys, still seated on Jack’s chest, quickly turns around so he's facing the man's drooling dick instead. He knows Jack is staring at his gaping entrance, and he also knows that every time his little hole puckers it makes the man just _that_ much more turned on. He giggles as he watches Jack uselessly hump the air, making note of the imprint of a bite mark left in a ring around his base. Being a forgiving soul, Rhys reaches out and gives a powerful flick to the tip of Jack's penis, making sure to use his mechanical fingers. For the first time that night, the man underneath him lets out a loud, open-mouthed moan, wailing something like _"holy shit, Rhysie, do it again!"_ but Rhys isn't really listening. Instead, he just flicks him again and tries not to topple off of Jack when the man thrusts up particularly hard to chase after the stimulation to his dick.

"God, I'm gonna throttle you _so fucking hard_ when I'm out of this rope, Cupcake, your eyes will be bursting out of your stupid little head," Jack laughs behind him like he’s drunk on arousal, "And your _ass,_ Rhysie, I'll make it so you can't walk for an entire _week_ without crying and asking me for help..." He's close to cumming, Rhys can tell. The mouthy CEO of Hyperion never shuts his trap when he's about to orgasm. Secretly, Rhys loves it, but right now they're playing his way.

"Haven't you learned anything from tonight, Daddy?" Rhys asks again, completely ignoring Jack's cock after those two measly flicks. He climbs off of Jack for the briefest moment so he can turn the man around onto his chest, then climbs on to the man's upper back, gripping that pretty brunette hair in his fists once again. "You should just keep your mouth closed if you're not using it to make me cum," He remarks while pressing Jack's face hard against the polished wooden floors. If Jack was wearing his mask right now, it'd probably be cracking with the amount of pressure Rhys was putting on his head. Beneath him, his boyfriend is rubbing his cock against the floor, humping his wet tip in tight circles. 

The smallest moment passes where Rhys hesitates on his next action, whimpering softly under his breath as he leans down and whispers in his boyfriend's ear. "Daddy, are you sure you want me to?" He asks in a gentle tone, like using his quiet voice would help not break the scene. "I'm scared to hurt you too much."

Jack, whose face was currently digging into the floor, only chuckled and licked his teeth. "You're allowed, Sweetheart, I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't want it. Besides, I'm about to cream my fuckin' pants and I haven't done that shit since high school." He moans deep in his chest and feels his sub give him a kiss on the lips. A soft one. "You can do it, Baby.”

And Rhys, now that he built up all of his confidence, sat back up and took a hold of Jack's hair again. He takes a deep breath and tugs on Jack's hair until the man's neck is twisted back at an awkward angle, forcing his head up from the floor. "You have to be punished because you just can't learn when to obey," He says as he begins to rut against the solid muscles on his boyfriend's back. "Maybe this will help you understand how important it is to listen to my needs."

With all of the strength he had, Rhys pulled Jack's head back and shoved it forward, smacking the man's face into the hard floors. There's a dull crushing thud against the surface and Jack is groaning out loudly at the impact. Rhys bites his lip and pulls back Jack's head again. "Have you learned your lesson, Daddy?" Jack only laughs, snarls, and shakes his head _no._ Rhys understands. Keep going until _he_ can't.

Pulling back the man's head again, he thrusts it forward to collide with the wood once again, but this time it hits directly on Jack's forehead, splitting open the skin on his brow and causing blood to flow down his face and drip into his eye. The CEO laughs maniacally and his hips start thrusting even faster than before. _So close._

Rhys continues his destructive actions, smacking Jack's face repeatedly into the ground and listening to Jack's building laughter until the man is gasping for air from moaning so loud.

"Learn!" _Crack._ His cheek gets a purple bruise.

"Your!" _Crack._ His eye starts swelling and it'll most certainly be ringed with black and blue tomorrow. 

"Lesson!" _Crack._ His nose begins to bleed again, and this time a significant fracturing noise is heard with it.

Jack is cumming all over himself. Rhys quickly scrambles off of his boyfriend and flips over his weak body to duck down and start sucking him off. No teeth, no flicking, just using his plush wet lips to reward him for being such a good daddy. Rhys grabs at Jack's heavy, cum-filled balls and squeezes at them thankfully when he gets a mouthful of his boyfriend's thick, milky white load shooting all over his tongue. Rhys is whining, Jack is moaning - and also struggling to breath - and when he pulls that gorgeous, veiny cock from his lips, he crawls up to spit the salty treat into the older man's mouth. Jack is breathless, but still smiling as he rolls around the taste of his own discharge in his mouth. "You taste so yummy, Daddy. Don't you think so?" Rhys asks in his softest voice, undoing the rope that tied Jack's arms together and helping him sit up so he wouldn't choke on his own bloody nose. He climbs onto Jack's lap. 

"You are the bestest boy in the whole entire world. You did so good," Rhys kisses as Jack's cheeks with feather-soft lips, stroking the hair out of his face. He wraps his arms around his Dom and holds him, continually stroking his brows, cheeks, and lips, making sure the man was awake and properly with him.

Now that Jack could use his arms, he finally scoops Rhys in close and gives him a firm spank on the ass when the boy sits on his lap. "I did do pretty good, huh? I am Handsome Jack, after all," He teases, but his voice sounds much more worn out than it did before. Tired and satiated.

Jack starts licking up the column of his baby's throat until he reaches those pretty lips, kissing Rhys slow and hot until he finally decides to try moving. It was a failure, of course, but after a few long minutes of waiting for the throbbing dizziness in his head to die down (and with the help of Rhys), he finally stands up and hobbles his way back to the bedroom. He kept insisting that he was fine, that he didn't need any help, but Rhys sat him down and told him to stop being so egotistical. Jack couldn't resist the sweetness of that little voice, so begrudgingly (not really), he complied.

The night ended with a warm bubble bath, lots of ice packs, and a metric assload of painkillers, but Jack would be crazy if he said he didn't want to repeat the whole night all over again. Who knew that getting beaten half to death by your boyfriend was so fun? When the two of them finally crawled into bed, Rhys comfortably melted back into his role as a pillow princess and big bad Jack took the reins once more.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Let me know!! (-:
> 
> P.S. I've made a Twitter to talk about Borderlands, fanfics, and kinks!! So if you ever want to chat or give me fic ideas: [Check me out here!](https://twitter.com/crownkink)


End file.
